


movement

by folkinaround



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jaebum does too, jy wants dick, oh a nudes fic, suzy is THERE as jinyoungs roommate, typical uni stuff, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkinaround/pseuds/folkinaround
Summary: Jinyoung knows what’s coming when his phone lights up and his screen flashes promisingly with Jaebum’s name.(or: jinyoung is bored. he asks jaebum for nudes)





	movement

It’s raining when Jinyoung gets off the bus that night, a light, summer drizzle that sticks clothes to skin and drenches to the bone. He treks water into the apartment as he kicks his shoes off. Suji looks up at him from her computer, loose hair framing her pretty, angled face.

“I hope you’re gonna clean that up, Jinyoung,” she says.

And Jinyoung says back, “Sorry. Have an essay to write.”

He locks his bedroom door behind him as Suji cusses him out, bookbag dropped onto the floor. His wet shirt gets stuck around his head when he peels it off, tossed in the general direction of the hamper along with the rest of his clothes.

There really is an essay he needs to write, but he grabs his phone and makes for the hallway bathroom instead.

“Are you going to clean your mess up?” Suji asks, as soon as she hears his door unlock.

“Essay to write,” Jinyoung says again, lucky to escape her for the second time as he holes himself away in front of the mirror. He’s wearing only his boxer briefs, damp and dark in contrast with pale skin, hair curling wet against his forehead.

It’s half-past ten on a Tuesday, and he’s already sending shirtless, thirst-trap mirror selfies to a two week old one-night-stand whose number really should be deleted from his phone by now -- though, in all fairness, it’s not really his fault that Im Jaebum had been one of the best lays of his life, all tall and brooding and painfully handsome. 

**jinyoung**

need to do an essay. gonna shower for 2 hours instead

He attaches the selfie without any hesitation. They’ve done this before -- five, maybe six times now, and it’s funny, because Jinyoung doesn’t even remember exchanging numbers.

That night had been a pleasant blur, filled now with big smiles and hot touches.

Jinyoung had spilt a little somaek on Jaebum’s shirt by accident; Jaebum had only brushed it off and laughed.

**jaebum**

sweetheart. you’re all drenched :(

**jaebum**

but you look so, so hot, jinyoung-ah. got caught in the rain?

Jinyoung can’t help but smile at that. There’s something about the way Jaebum texts, so alike how he speaks in real life, that sends his heart thumping, stomach tickling with the insistent flutter of butterflies’ wings at his ribcage. Sweetheart, he thinks to himself. It’s the only thing he can process for a moment.

**jinyoung**

a light drizzle. what are you up to, hyung?

**jaebum**

oh, not much. was working on some demos for class. too distracted now tho if im being honest

Jinyoung bites his lip. A curl of anticipation in his chest warms him from head to toe, cock already half-hard and heavy in his briefs.

**jinyoung**

can i see?

He doesn’t mean the demos, and Jaebum definitely doesn’t disappoint.

The photo comes in after a long few minutes, and Jinyoung strips down as he waits. He fists his cock loosely at the base, swipes a thumb underneath the head once. He knows what’s coming when his phone lights up and his screen flashes promisingly with Jaebum’s name, thumbing open the attachment and inhaling sharply at what he finds.

It isn’t a mirror selfie, yet somehow, it’s almost better. Jaebum holds himself half-hard in hand, the top view making it so the line of his abdomen is there in the frame, shirt hastily rolled up to his chest.

He imagines Jaebum jerking off just for the sake of the photo, and because Jinyoung had asked to, and he shuts his eyes on a shudder that shoots straight up his spine at the thought.

**jinyoung**

your cock is so pretty, hyung. has anyone ever told you that?  

**jaebum**

maybe once or twice, yeah.

Jinyoung closes his eyes again, breathes out. His fingers tighten with purpose, still wrapped neatly around his cock. The thought of Jaebum is searing almost, breath hitching in his chest as he recalls light touches, Jaebum’s mouth so, so red, his hands cold across the expanse of Jinyoung’s body.

With a few experienced flicks of his wrist, a thumb pressing in expertly at the slit, he comes.

It’s a little embarrassing that the memory of Jaebum’s mouth at his throat has him tumbling over the edge in mere seconds. He shakes his head, coming down from his high. He tears off a few squares of toilet paper, intending to clean up where he’d spilled messily over the sink, when his phone lights up.

**jaebum**

jinyoung-ah. did you get off?

Jinyoung huffs a breathless laugh at that. He sends Jaebum a photo of his own hand streaked with come.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed. kudos and comments ALWAYS greatly appreciated 


End file.
